clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
DaemonicYogurt
Elizabeth's element is Dysprosium (atomic number 66). Her chumhandle is 'daemonicYogurt', and she types in '#CC0099'. Her typing quirk is to CAPITALIZE CERTAIN PASSAGES FOR EMPHASIS, and she has a habit of DESCRIBING MUNDANE THINGS IN THE MOST OVERDRAMATIC, GRIM-DARK WAY POSSIBLE. She tends to use a lot of PUTRESCENT, LOATHSOME, SCABAROUS and otherwise UNPLEASANT adjectives, but, ironically, rarely uses 'normal' profanity. Paradoxically, she also uses a lot of cutesy emoticons, like <3 and :D She doesn't seem to see any contradiction in this. __TOC__ Appearance Average height and a little stocky, almost always wears sinister black and white makeup. Messy black hair, and eyes with heterochromatic colors (the left is blue, the right is brown). Interests Elizabeth, a.k.a. daemonicYogurt, devotes her time to tending the UNHOLY BEASTS (goats) of her ROT-FORTRESS OF DESOLATION (dairy farm) on the BLASTED APOCALYPTIC PLAINS OF A FORSAKEN CORNER OF THE EARTH (rural Vermont). She collects their VILE SECRETIONS (milk), which she then exposes to a PLAGUE OF VORACIOUS MICROORGANISMS until it congeals into EVIL DAIRY PRODUCTS, sustaining the wicked and tempting the pure into the embrace of damnation. Besides taking part in the family business, she is an avid listener and fan of various GUITAR-CELEBRANTS OF BLASPHEMY (heavy metal bands) who celebrate THE FORCES OF DARKNESS. Her room is filled with posters of the most GRIM and BRUTAL of these dark cadres, including 'Necrophagist', 'Gorgoroth' and others. Her interest in the occult extends beyond UNHOLY CHORDS; she also regularly participates in FANTASY ROLEPLAYING GAMES, particularly Dungeons and Dragons, which she has heard from a very reliable source contains the secrets of black magic. Since she lives on an isolated farm, alone except for her guardian, she usually indulges such deliciously blasphemous pastimes through internet chat servies. EVIL internet chat services. Due to her psychotic/aggressive housemates and the weird occult effects of her home and upbringing, Elizabeth is better adapted to STRIFE than most of her friends. Although she's not very muscular or fast, Elizabeth has unnaturally STRONG BONES thanks to some kind of OCCULT SHENANIGANS; she could probably get run over by a truck and not break anything. That's not to say that she wouldn't be seriously hurt or possibly killed, but her skeleton would be undamaged. Background Elizabeth lives with her GRANNY on a deceptively (?) innocent-seeming isolated farmstead, caring for their goats, APOLLYON, BELPHEGOR, LAMASHTU and VAPULA. Her parents were lost in a MYSTERIOUS INCIDENT when she was rather young and most of her life has been spent alongside the enigmatic GRANNY serving THE FORCES OF DARKNESS. Based on the first few recorded pesterlogs between Elizabeth and her CHUMS, she lives in a fairly dangerous environment. Although GRANNY communicates orders to Elizabeth via notes, if Elizabeth runs into her wandering around the farm, the spooky old bat will attack on sight. In such cases, Elizabeth's only option is to defend herself until she gets an opportunity to ABSCOND, or GRANNY satisfies her daily STRIFE QUOTA. BELPHEGOR, the farm's billy goat, is also very aggressive, but unlike GRANNY, he is not invulnerable to Liz's attacks, and if he takes enough damage he will ABSCOND or ACCEDE. Elizabeth's pesterlogs imply that she doesn't really enjoy living in such a dangerous/insane place, but she's reluctant to voice any concerns openly. Modus BARGAIN modus. Elizabeth can indicate which item or items she wishes to retrieve, but in return for the modus's favor, she must offer unto it another item or items of equal or greater grist value. Strife Pitchforkkind, rather self-explanatory. Relationships Unlike some, Elizabeth rarely refers to her online friends by their actual names, even if she knows them. Nor will she refer to them as a two-letter abbreviation. Instead, she will often split pesterhandles into two words and use them as a title; for instance, she refers to pharosMessenger as "THE MESSENGER OF PHAROS", or just 'messenger'. Elizabeth is very friendly, in a profoundly unsettling way that usually makes others suspicious; she's in a particular habit of praising people in ways that most would perceive as an insult, since to her, words like 'EVIL', 'VILE', 'ROTTEN' and 'BRUTAL' are compliments; she hates being called 'nice', even though she's often helpful. She tends to view everthing she sees and hears through her strange worldview and it's sometimes difficult to decipher what she actually means; however, in such situations, Elizabeth will grudgingly explain something in a straightforward manner if pressed, showing that she's not truly disconnected from reality, just a bit of a drama queen. Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Witches Category:Session L Category:Character Profiles